Calcium and Electrical Oscillations A book was published on modeling in neuroendocrinology, growing out of a series of small intensive workshops that brought together theoreticians and experimentalists. The book was designed to be didactic so as to train young scientists in the techniques and possibilities of this emerging field. We contributed a chapter on calcium oscillations, which may be driven by repetitive releases of calcium from the endoplasmic reticulum or by calcium entry through the plasma membrane (Ref. # 1). The latter usually involves bursts of action potentials, which are more effective at raising cytosolic calcium than maintained spike activity. Both types of oscillations may be present in a single cell type and can interact to produce complex patterns. The chapter emphasizes that a diverse array of models for oscillations in various pituitary cell types as well as in pancreatic beta cells differ from each other only in detail and can be easily transformed into each other. Current efforts include work on a universal pituitary cell model that we hope will shed light on how all the cell types arise from a common precursor during development.